


Crossing the Line

by Dirtkid123



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cass needs a hug, Cassandra’s Crossing the line, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Rapunzel Needs A Hug, gothel is cassandras mother, moon Cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: (Songfic to I think I’ve got you beat.)Rapunzel and Cassandra’s fight.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Crossing the Line

“Cass! Please Wait!” Princess Rapunzel cried out, reaching towards her best friend, while trying to reason with her.

“No! You will never be able to understand, the lack of love of a parent, and the feeling of being pushed aside for something better! So stop trying to connect with me, you’ll never succeed..” Cassandra yelled, angry and spiteful towards her former friend. 

“You think I don’t understand having nothing? Gothel was horrible to live with, and she isolated me and used me all 18 years of my formative life.. so don’t try and say that I wouldn’t understand. I had nothing, in that tower! I fought boredom by the hour.. I was “Princess Lonely,” walking circles around the room.. I had only the Bare essentials, a bed, frying pan/and stone stove and a chamber pot.. I couldn’t leave, and there wasn’t even a door for me to get out! I had to use my hair to pull Gothel in! Just a view of the forest out of my one window; I was Isolated in my bedroom and had very little space. 18 YEARS I sat and waited.. begging to go out and see the world. And every time I asked I was forbidden to leave.. and I never knew why other than the reasoning of how “the world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it..”   
On the walls I painted the floating lights.. and more art was added until there was no more space left.. Gothel never cared about me.. she only wanted my powers.” Rapunzel said frustrated, that her newly found sister was determined to hate her for something she had no control of. It wasn’t like she had asked to be kidnapped and held captive by a crazy woman.

“It’s so tragic to hear about a princess suffering.. But at least you had a mother!   
I was deprived of her love even when she was around, and then I watched as she rode off on a horse with a newborn girl.. one with blonde flowing hair. I watched as my mother chose you over me! I was 5 years old!   
The Captain of the Guard took me in, but he never really loved me.. he trained me rigorously to fight, and defend the kingdom, but what good did it do?! I was always second place.. to you, the kingdom, the Royal duties.. I’m sick of waiting for my time to be in the spotlight!”  
Cassandra screamed as she moved towards Rapunzel menacingly. 

“I wasn’t given any warm regards, I was gaslighted every day I was in Gothel’s care.” Stated Rapunzel, backing away from her approaching fallen friend.

“No ‘missing you’ cards.. I was left, by myself, waiting for my time to be loved.. it never came! My mom sent me away on your birthday, to be pushed aside, left waiting for her to come back.. unlike you, I was never wanted! I was never appreciated or missed.. my mom abandoned me, in favor of you!” Cassandra cried out angrily as she grasped onto her sword constructed of the black rocks. Swinging it in the air, she snarled at the princess and brought it down on the ledge Rapunzel was standing on, causing the platform to fall. As it crumbled to pieces, she watched dispassionately as Rapunzel vanished from view, under the rubble miles below her feet. As soon as she had done so, she stalked away, wiping away her tears angrily, leaving her former friend to fend for herself in the chasms below.


End file.
